


My Jugment Hall, My Rules.

by AlphaFire



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Genocide Sans, In fact a little too well, My First AO3 Post, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reader Is Not Frisk, Sans Boss Battle, Sans Has Night Terrors, Sans Remembers Resets, reader is female
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 05:31:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8132249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaFire/pseuds/AlphaFire
Summary: This takes place in the genocide route. You have had it. You were sick of the resets. You hated yourself. But not as much as you hated them...





	

The yellow lights shone though the windows of the Judgment hall, pillars sparked white, like it was brand new. The yellow and orange floor seemed to meld with the yellow light coming in, causing the room to seem bigger than it was. Between the two windows and pillars stood two figures. One small lit up person with expressionless eyes, knife in hand and a sickly smile. The other figure was much taller than the kid, but was not near the windows so he was only a mere shadow. The only thing you could make out was one blue and yellow eye that interchanged the colours as if it was a strobe light. The other eye was death black, showing no life. After stepping forward, a man in a blue hoodie and pink slippers appeared with a smile. The kid raced straight on to slash him.

*Slash*  
*Miss*  
*Crack*  
*bump*  
*Crack*  
*Slash*  
*Miss*

“And getting to the surface, doesn’t matter anymore”

He knew about the kids ability to reset, he been doing this for so long. “this kid isn’t giving in” he repeated in his head. He has lost count of the resets that this kid has done. He would go as far as to say that they have been here ages, but due to the resets, it would have been only a few minutes.

“you know, you’re really like slashing that thing around.” Let’s see how it would react.

“you would make my job so much easier if you stop, so...err just drop the knife and we can forget this happened”

Sans was at his wits end right now, he try a move that would make the kid lose the power to reset, determination.

*Sans is Sparing you*

[SPARE]

My chance, now or never. He walked up to the kid. Drenched in dust with a deranged smile and hateful eyes.

“your work will not go to waste”

Sans hugged Frisk. Then without disinclination, a low mumble of serval bones rocked from the ground, ensnaring the kid and instantaneously killing the kid. Cries made its way out of Frisk before Frisk’s body laid skewered again the smooth bones that impaled it. Sans was guessing the typical whirl that came with a reset.  
…  
…  
But nothing happened.

**Author's Note:**

> I Know its Short, but ill make a longer one when I get time :)  
> -Alpha


End file.
